<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Echo by ScarletxNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172746">My Echo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight'>ScarletxNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Best Friends, Chosen emotion, Emotions, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB &amp; Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Echo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>｡ﾟ･ 𖥸──-ˋˏ ♤ ˊ-──𖥸 ｡ﾟ･</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hᴇʟʟᴏ, ʜᴇʟʟᴏ ᴀɴʏʙᴏᴅʏ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cᴀᴜsᴇ I ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʜᴇᴀʀ ᴀ sᴏᴜɴᴅ.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You should really rethink your behavior. I can't keep doing this any longer. I followed you for over 9 years! 9 freakin years!! How can you treat me like this?" Jinyoung's voice was unusually loud and quavering.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The older only looked at him, face unmoving, a hand reaching forward but then just falling to his side. He was tired of this. Tired of being criticized and judged by someone he usually called his best friend and even soulmate. His other half.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aʟᴏɴᴇ, ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ, I ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ɪs, ʙᴜᴛ I ᴍɪss ɪᴛ ɴᴏᴡ.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jinyoung stepped back, a safe distance for not giving in like he nearly always did, when Jaebeom tried to reconcile something he didn’t even realize was amiss. He hated this. It was a vicious circle, they just couldn't get out of.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Things going wrong. Jinyoung folllowing along. Jaebeom ignoring it and yelling at him. Jinyoung losing his patience, turning it into a one-sided fight. Lastly, Jinyoung letting all the bad blood flow out and giving in, while Jaebeom would just look at him the whole time knowing he would come around in the end and forgive him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lɪsᴛᴇɴ, ʟɪsᴛᴇɴ, I ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴡʜɪsᴘᴇʀ, ɪғ ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ᴀʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢɪᴠᴇ.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This time was different though, they could both feel it. Jinyoung wasn't loud. His words were leveled and lacked emotion. It felt like he was finally done with it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>With him. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Without another word, Jinyoung grabbed his bag from the table and left Jaebeom's home, the door falling into its lock. Deep Silence.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bᴜᴛ ɪᴛ ɪsɴ'ᴛ, ɪs ɪᴛ?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hours later Jaebeom was being overwhelmed. His thoughts were rotating, spinning and just killing him for what he knew. It felt like a fever, boiling up and wanting to burn him from the inside out. What had he done?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A low growl turning into an anguish scream, he tried to muffle clenching his teeth together. It had been a while since he has been like this, but he still couldn't figure out why. Every night was more restless than the last. It had been a month by now, since Jinyoung had left him standing in his own home. He had tried to call him after not hearing of his best friend for two days, but all his calls went directly to mailbox.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴀᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʀʏ ᴛᴏ ᴄʜᴀsᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴀᴢʏ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He had finally done it. Pushing away the most important person in his life, because he was too blind to see or just too sure of it to care. His mother had always warned him, that his father's temper would one day get the best of him and drag him down along with it. Just like it had with his father all those years ago.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I AM NOT LIKE HIM!" He turned around in a violent move and swiped all the items on the drawer next to him down, hitting the wall beside him. He heard the shattering as everything clattered to the ground, a satisfying crash. His lungs were burning from all the screams he held inside, holding onto at least a small part of his sanity.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I'ᴍ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴅɢᴇ ᴀɴᴅ I'ᴍ sᴄʀᴇᴀᴍɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ɴᴀᴍᴇ, ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ғᴏᴏʟ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴏᴘ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ʟᴜɴɢs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He walked forward, not caring about the chaos around him, when he heard scrunching beneath his feet. He was barefooted walking over shatters and broken things, not even registering the pain from the cuts, just a dull burn. Is it possible to die just from this? He stomped his right foot down with more force than needed, until he could feel some of the real pain.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Taking another step again, was too much. His whole body tensed up as he collapsed to his knees, hands trembling terribly. The urge to kick and hit unbearable. To scream and destroy until nothing was left. Nothing, but this deep dark red color he was seeing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇs, ᴡʜᴇɴ I ᴄʟᴏsᴇ ᴍʏ ᴇʏᴇs I ᴘʀᴇᴛᴇɴᴅ I'ᴍ ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴛ's ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Blood.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His hands were scratched and torn, his feet probably hospital-fit and the rest of him just a bloody wreck. It felt like the first time looking around since his tantrum. Jaebeom blinked several times, taking his surroundings in. One thing caught his eye right away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A framed picture.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jinyoung and him at the younger's graduation. It was a warm and late summer day, the picture having seen better days as it was folded, put between book sites and pinned to a wall before. It's last home was the fine and bright frame in Jaebeom's living room.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ᴀɴ ɪsʟᴀɴᴅ, I ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ғᴇᴇʟ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The two overjoyed boys beaming at the camera, the elder wearing the graduate cap the younger had put on him while joking around, that he would share anything with his Hyung. Even this day. It was something Jaebeom could have only dreamed of, being raised on a tomato farm and dropping out of high school to help his parents with the farm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The shattered glass of the frame made it look more nostalgic than possible. Jaebeom ran a hand ovet it, just to feel the sting of a new cut on his palm. He had destroyed it. Him and Jinyoung.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The anger was still there, but it was only a dullness left. Shivers turned into tremors washing over him as his shoulders trembled strongly making him cower to hold himself together. All that was left were dark red droplets being washed away by hot tears streaming down his face and onto the deranged frame.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p><br/>Cᴀᴜsᴇ ᴍʏ ᴇᴄʜᴏ, ᴇᴄʜᴏ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴄᴋ.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was all over and nothing was left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="center">┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p class="center"> </p><p class="center">sʜᴀᴅᴏᴡ, sʜᴀᴅᴏᴡ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ.</p><p class="center"> </p><p class="center">┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>｡ﾟ･ 𖥸──-ˋˏ ♤ ˊ-──𖥸 ｡ﾟ･</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>"Yᴇᴀʜ, Aɴɢᴇʀ ɪs ᴀ ʟɪᴀʀ, ʜᴇ ᴀɪɴ'ᴛ ɢᴏᴛ ɴᴏ ʀᴇsᴘᴇᴄᴛ." -NF</em> </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>